Virtual agents, such has a chat bot, may use natural language processing to provide artificially intelligent conversations. A virtual agent is typically designed for use with one communication channel and one provider of the natural language processing to engage in the artificially intelligent conversations with users. Changes to the virtual agents, natural language processing providers, and/or communication channels may require redevelopment and other coordinated efforts. Redevelopment of the virtual agent may be costly, inefficient, and/or prone to errors.